the gods and the mortals and i don't know what I am
by nopeite nopeite nope
Summary: so this is my story, the story of a slightly sadistic solider,a Godly being, a slightly crazy ai In a war machine and a few others, also tanks and spaceships.
1. chapter 1

well I was pretty surprised when I was knocked out and woke up in a interrogation room and I'm even more surprised that you let me keep my helmet.

well yes we have been looking for you for a long time and only recently have we found any hints as to who you are and yes you do have your helmet but we would have taken it but we couldn't get it off. but now then we know that you kill gang members and the such and for some that would be enough for some to throw you in jail but I want to hear your side of the story first before I make any judgements.

so how to start. well forget every thing you think you know...it won't help you. the reason for this is that war is a very...complicated...thing. and if not handled properly it can all blow up in you face and some times quite literally.

and what makes you think I don't know what war is like.

well this war is different to any and all wars you could have ever experienced.

just listen, just now I will explained everything later ok.

now war, that's where this story starts or at least a little before the battle.

line break

it was day before the assault on the fold weapon and we had just received the transmission that contained the location of the weapon from the ground team and the crew of the ship that we where on.

now let me elaborate, we where on that ship to but crashed in another part of the jungle due to the ship falling apart in atmosphere. now how did I survive you may ask. now lem me tell you. I have some very powerful friends and mostly because I managed to get in my titan. now if you want to know who my friends are let me tell you.

the first one is my titan de-3007 and my other one well now the second one is the entire reason I'm telling this story and his name is qade and the best way to describe him would be to say that he is a godly entity that is in the body of a Spector now just remember that he isn't omnipotent or anything like that and I doubt that he even knows that I'm here.

now I know your probably like, but David how does that work, well I don't know, he's pretty mysterious as he doesn't show up unless he wants to and even when he does its only when he wants to talk, at the start of a battle or if I'm in any type of trouble and sometimes it's just for his own amusement and i think the only reason for him sticking around is cause this is like one huge adventure for him.

so any way me and my squad had gotten the transmission with the meet up point and where on our way to it. my squad only consisted of my friends as there the only ones I trusted.

now when we finally got there it was just all out war there was dozens of titans battling for victory. the millita for the capture of the ark and the imc to stop us.

now as we made it on to the field a Ronin came at us with it sword core active so to counter I sent a couple of lazer shots in to its left leg to make it fall then grabbing its own sword I ran it through the chest killing the pilot along with the titan.

after battling it out with a few more titans we had captured the wall that defended the ark transport, but as we finally got to the transport ship it started to take off so we had to get to some titan transports.

but me being me, me and qade went and collected as many weapons, ammunition and batteries as we could fit in the ship, and lucky for us we could fit every thing thanks to qade, making the ship a little bit bigger on the inside, now just remember what I said about qade, a God in a Spector.

so then it was on our was to the ark that most of the remaining fleet where taken out by some cocky bugger in a mother fucking flying titan. now lucky for me and my friends we where a part of the few that where not shot down and so we where still alive.

now when that new pilot took down that northstar titan and took over the main ship carrier from the imc that gave us a very big advantage, then we lost it as the original ship was promptly blown to pieces.

now we where down to less than half our troops and that number was dropping, we managed to right that when a squad of pilots captured the battle ship draconis.

but then it all went to shit as the bracsis was torn in half by something, so now all we had was about a dozen drop ships about four titans the squad on the draconis a ship in orbit and me and my friends, so suffice to say it all went to Scheiße. (shit in German pronounced she-ie-za. Also if any of my German readers could tell me if I get the German wrong that would be great.)

now when the team captured the draconis they turned off the guns on the starboard side of the ship, that let us past but unlucky for us it was at that moment that the flying bastard showed his face again attacking a titan that had been dropped on the ship that had the ark.(btw the ship that has the ark on it is the draconis.)

needless to say that after the guys on the ship where through with him there would be one more funeral some where.

unfortunately not long after that, the ship started falling apart due to a final rocket barrage by mister flying bastard and it was at that point I new that the entire operation was fucked so I just said fuck that shit I'm out. as I was starting up the warp drive to get to orbit we where glanced by a rocket and flack from and anti-air emplacement just as the drive kicked in.

needless to say I was fucked now that we had that damage there was very little chance for and successful warp, now what you see when you warp is the condensing of everything you can see and then black that is caused by the folding of space time, now what I saw was the stretching of what I saw and then white.

so now after a very rocky warp I reappeared in low atmosphere of a planet that I had never seen before. now you may have thought but doesn't gravity exist and don't you have a damaged ship. my answer yes and at the moment I was falling but luckily and unlucky the engines where the only thing damaged so I had some control on the descent so it wasn't a crash just a ruff landing.

now that I was planet side I could see that up was a blood red forrest.

now I think that's enough for now ill tell you the rest later.

line break.

ok well this is all ready better than my last story description and style goes by now yes I gave qade a Spector body this time around as it just makes things easier now that doesn't mean that he won't hitch a ride in David's head every now and then and yes Fox will be in the story as he's to cute not to add.

now yes qade is mostly just an incarnation of me the writer so yes technically it's a self insert but so far I've not found any self inserts that have the writer as a side character and remember this is about David not qade, and de-3007 is an ion and when I was thinking about it I thought that she could use the different cores seeing as qade and David did steal a lot of weapons and equipment. ill explain it later.

now please review and if you have any ideas about what you would like in this story please suggest them and ill try to do it. thank you for reading


	2. a cute little fox

wow a second chapter less than five hours later I is the righting God.

line break

so where did we leave this at.

oh yeah well I had just "landed" my ship in that bloody Forrest.

well after I landed I undid the straps on the pilots seat and rolled to the floor almost vomiting due to the bad trip I just had.

after I stoped gagging I got up and went into the larger than possible interior of the ship that we had stolen to see qade ripped in two, I wasn't panicking purely because I had seen him be obliterated by a rocket and survive, but slowly putting him self back together and de-3007 in the corner slowly getting to her feet.

after I made sure that the where fine I made my way back to the bridge of the ship to find out where we where. when I got to the map system though I was very confused as it just had a error message saying that we where inside a star and that it couldn't find any communication satellite's any where.

that was very confusing as all communication satellites had a fifty light year broad cast range and the warp only had a max range of twenty light year's so I was very confused as to how I couldn't have any signal, next I went over to the radio to see if any of the planet was inhabited by intelligent creatures with radios. not surprisingly I found some but was surprising was the lack of a good firewall, let me elaborate, the firewall I found was one that was worse than the infamous Windows xp, now the worst firewall that almost every single person everywhere has would be able to keep out a descent hacker for over an hour, but this a hacker would just laugh and move on as it was so shit.

so naturally, i hacked it, and I can't even hack a drop ships computer that's how bad there security was.

what I found was quite surprising it seemed that where I was wasn't where I thought I was. now when I looked at what was basically this planet internet I couldn't find any Interplanetary uplinks so I couldn't contact the millita.

what I did find was that there was a planet map I could download to the ship so I did that. now when I looked at the map I was surprised to see that there was only four cities on the entire planet. I also found out that I was only a few dozen miles away from one of the cities. I later found out that it was called vale. so then after that I decided that to get help I should probably go there and considering that there was no other worldly contact combined with the shity firewalls I could pretty accurately assume they weren't apart of the imc.

who are the imc you ask, well the full name is the interstellar manufacturing corporation and they have been oppressing the people of the frontier for years.

now where where we, oh yeah so as I got back to the storage bay to tell qade and at what the plan was I found that they had already cleaned up so all the weapons where carefully shackled on the walls and the equipment strapped down, now they where just talking in the middle of the room.

"so I just checked and there is intelligent life on this planet" I told them all.

"and the weird news is" asked qade

"well this thing is, they don't have any good security on there version of the internet and second there are no uplinks to off planet servers meaning there is no contact with the millita or the imc and third even the radio can't pick up any communication satellite's and that thing can contact any where in the entire frontier." I told them all

"did it say what the planet's name was by any chance?" asked qade

""as a matter of fact it did and before you ask it was remnant." i replied

qade then proceed to crawl into a ball in the corner and shut down for a few minutes. when he turned on a half hour later me and de tried to get him to say what was wrong but every question we asked was met with a stone cold silence and after a while we decided to just give up and try to figure out a plan.

"so what's the plan then" asked de (de will be referred to as demon as it is a reference and tell me if you get it also it is a fanfiction.)

"well first I want to activate some of the Spectors and set them to guard mode, lethal countermeasures authored, second to go to the near city and try and get help. now demon you stay here with the stalkers whilst me and qade go and infiltrate the city, I say infiltrate because this could still be a very out of the way Imc planet that is so of the records that they need to not have the uplinks and they could be using a signal blocker."

I got an assortment of agreements from them both, even the godly qade seeing as he wasn't all powerful he just was very powerful, and he could die, but that wasn't permanent.

so with that me and qade made our way to the city through the Forrest not seeing much other than the occasional woodland creatures but at about half way to the city when we came across a black and red Fox, at first it just looked at me surprised then came closer until it was right in front of me it was surprisingly cute considering the colour scheme.

when it got close enough I just had to reach down and start playing with it cause if a little creature comes over to you its like impossible not to, when I moved my hand it yiped and hoped away.

"hey qade can you understand it."

"yeah of course I can understand just about everything. and also it asked why you weren't afraid."

"now why would I be afraid of you little Fox."

in response it yiped a few more times and qade translated.

"well it says that all humans fear it and all the fear and hate and all negative emotions somewhat hurt them so when it didn't sense any fear or hate or anything of the sort and the fact that it didn't hurt it came over to see if you where real."

"now now little Fox I won't hurt you I only hurt people who hurt others but if you don't hurt anyone I won't hurt or hate you. now we're a little lost so if you would could you please take us to the city near here."

And with that the Fox begun getting skittish and started yiping again.

"um David he says that if he takes you to the city he'll be killed." qade informed me

"ok so Fox were not from this planet and we aren't going in through the front door so don't worry we won't let any one hurt you."

And with that Fox calmed down and then started trotting in the general direction of the city.

now ill leave the next part of my story until the next time we meet.

line break.

so yes Fox is here and I thought that it would make a bit of sense if the negative emotions don't something to the Grimm cause if you are just attracted and can sense them why would you attack people and yes cannon can kindly go fuck its self in regards to the Grimm.

it's because the Grimm (except Salem, yes that's the theory I'm going with) are actually my favourite characters I mean you penny and Pyrrha fans have nothing on my sorrow I mean my favourite character is killed nearly every episode.

now any and all reviews are welcome so please review and tell me what you think so far.


	3. a offer

well then didn't think you would have been back so soon well might as well get on with my story

so after some time of walking and seeing some werewolf looking things that didn't like us so they attacked my merry little group, me and qade took care of with very well place shots from our wingman's, fox even managed to kill one by jumping on to its back and ripping its throat out then as it was on the ground dyeing he started slashing at its face with its claws, soon after it died.

after that we took a bit more caution than before, soon we made it to the city.

the city was surrounded by fairly large walls just big enough that a titan couldn't just climb over. it looked very much like Angel city from the out side.

so to get in to the city I had to pick up Fox who struggled a bit at first but stopped when I explained my plan, my plan was for me and qade to become cloaked and use our jump kits to get over the wall.

so once we got onto the wall we jumped onto a roof below and made our way to a more abandoned looking area with houses and warehouses and the sorts.

so once we had found a house that was equal distances away from the wall and the rest the rest of what ever people lived here and because I hadn't seen anyone on the way as we had jumped the wall that was right at the abandoned district I had no idea what any one looked like for all I new they where six armed tentacle monsters.

so after picking a house I left Fox and qade there to get it set up and I went to find a library to learn about this world.

so after about an hour of walking I found one just as the Sun came up, i then proceed to cloak and wait until someone went in as to not give my self away. now that I was inside I could see that the large place was very well decorated now I may be a uncaring fuck but I can still appreciate good architecture.

so after a few hours of reading secretly I had enough info to accurately understand this world and in that time I also found out that the people of this planet where indeed not six armed tentacle monsters but looked like me, well what I should look like.

so as I left via the same method I used to get in I started to head back here.

now after few months of research and investigation I was heading back to the house when I heard yelling and the sounds of violence, so naturally as someone who has dedicated his life to kil-... helping people I just had to go and see what was happening.

now after walking down a few alleys I turned a corner to find a man and woman up against a wall kicking some one and yelling so in order to help I screwed on a suppressor to my smart pistol and let the targeting system shoot them in the head and saving the person they where attacking.

quickly I made my way over to the person to see what I could do for them. I had some stims so I gave them to her and let them do there thing. by the way they both speed up the persons reaction time and heals them very quickly. after that I picked her up and decided that the best thing would be to take them back to the hide out seeing as i wasn't sure the side effects they could have had.

now when I got back to the hide out both qade and Fox where a bit angry at me seeing as it was less than two months since we got here and I was both killing people and saving them.

but after I explained the circumstances of there arrival the both grudgingly accepted her into the house.

line break.

it had been two days since we had found the girl and one thing that I knew was that we weren't so different but ill not tell you why just at the moment I mean we all have secrets.

so when she woke up it was when I was changing her bandages and needless to say she screamed or at least tried to but I won't tell you much about her at the moment.

now after a while of convincing her I calmed her down enough for her to let me Finnish changing her bandages and explain the situation to her only telling her that I was a huntsman and I had helped her out.

now after "talking" for a few days I found out that she didn't have any family to go to and that if she went anywhere that the gang's would try and kill her.

now at that I excused myself and went to Fox and qades opinion on it and together we came to the agreement that she could stay at least until she could defend herself.

so after we came to that agreement I went back into her room and gave her an offer, stay with us and train to defend herself or go back out there.

she agreed to stay with us but on one condition, that we help her take down as many gang as possible.

naturally I agreed seeing as I could both make people happier and kill shit.

so after she recovered enough to walk. she came out of her room to see me qade and Fox sitting on a couch I had found in another house and a tv I had, um acquired, now she didn't seem that scared about qade but she seemed very scared of fox, and in turn made Fox hurt, so in an attempt to calm her down I picked up Fox to show that he was friendly.

that seemed to calm her down a lot so Fox in turn wasn't in pain any more so that was good. now after some time she grew to like Fox and combined with the training I gave her she no longer feared Fox.

and so with my life story on remnant out there and several gangs six feet under we get here, in this interrogation room, and all because I wanted to help, albeit in an unorthodox way, I still helped and you have the audacity to arrest me now if I may can I leave my family's waiting for me. Now if you don't mind can you let me go and don't bother looking in any of the locations seeing as I have already moved my home and all my supplies.

"Well it seems as if you have a very different lifestyle."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"Now I'd like to extend to you an offer one that I am sure you don't want to pass up."

"now what makes you say that."

"Well I could give you a complete protection for all of your killings and takedowns of these organisations , I could also give you full hunter privileges and complete set of legal documents. But you would have to come and work for me and if needed Come and teach in my school."

"Now even with all that why do you think I'm still here I could have left hours ago but instead I wish to stick about, was this for my own amusement or do I really want to do something with you."

"Well the only reason I brought you in was to extend this offer to you now I will give you some time to go home and do so hope your friends and family and can you please bring your pet Grimm Fox."

"now hold up their fox isn't my pet he is my friend and is fully sentient and so is all my AI's they are all people, but yes i will go and check with the others about your offer ok."

"Very well you may leave now." he says that he unlocked my handcuffs which had kept me tied to the table.

Line break

so as I was walking home I had time to think about what the man ozz something, I don't know seeing as I had gun to my head.

now that I had time to think I couldn't find any reason not to join him other than the fact that I would have to teach some kids instead of killing gang members.

but apart from that I could see no down sides to it. now that I was near the house I was shaken out of my thoughts.

now the house I had bought with our stolen stolen money was a decently large house near the docks. the reason for this being easy access to the ship that we had stashed in a warehouse that we had bought under the table.

now that I was at the house I had to brace seeing as I heard the sound of shattering glass. I was promptly tackled by a short girl with half a head of pink hair.

"hehe hey there neo how you doing"

neo pulls out her scroll to talk because she is mute. "Were where you, me and Fox where worried."

"hey don't sweat it kiddo I'll explain when we are all together."

"ok but this doesn't mean I forgive you and don't call me kiddo i'm sixteen."

"alright shorty and I'm thirty, now I think the rest are at the ship now let's head out."

for that I got a very hard kick in the shin and a glare the could and would kill.

"ok, ok sorry now let's go."

when we get to the I see the out line of the stalkers that where equipped with a bunch of stolen l-stars, in the shadows. Well looks like the security is working fine. I think to myself.

when we go in Fox runs up to me and jumps in to my arms. I guess what neo said was true about Fox being the most worried.

"so then the man the mystery himself returns" wade says sarcastically.

"now now don't be like that. I was just arrested."

"wait if you where arrested why are you here I thought they had you tagged as a violent serial killer or something." he asked surprised at my response

"well if you let me speak I'll explain. Ok so the guy had me brought in and had me tied down and had a gun to my head to make me talk. now after he had done this he made me an offer now that offer was to work for him and in return he would give us full Hunter licences and legal documents and we would be pardoned for any crimes we may have done in the past."

with that qade just stood silent and looked at demon who just shrugged and Fox who was jumping around yiping happily.

eventually qade just nodded his head. and with that it was settled we where going to work for that ozpin guy.

"ok just let me call that guy and tell him that we agree. and Fox I'm sorry to say but that guy wants to meet you, you don't have to if you don't want to."

at that Fox stops and looks at the floor and shakes his head.

"Ok I'll just have to contact him now."

a few minutes later.

as the call connected I could hear the other person ask who I was and how I got this number, naturally this was ozpin.

"hey there ozzy just calling you to say that we accept your offer to work for you."

"well thank you but how did you get my number."

"oh getting your number was easy your security is complete shit it was easy to hack the ccts."

"well ok but please don't hack it again seeing as you work under the law now."

"ok fine I won't hack it from now on, bye ."

line break

well damm that took a while also I done the first three chapters all in the same day also I did promise neo and Fox.

now one theory for neo is that neo was rescued by Roman and that's why she's loyal to him so I thought that I would use that one or at least a variation of it. now if you have any questions please ask I don't want people to be confused.


	4. some kids and some info

"Well thank you for you offer but I have to go do some stuff."

"very well just make sure that its not something illegal."

"ozzy when have I ever done that,wait don't answer that, bye."

"well that went well." qade said sarcastically.

"yeah yeah, now I think we should start with some bigger fish now that we have a better boat."

"well what one should we go after, there's the ace of spades the nigga you just got roasted, the ones that use flamethrower, and the wf. those are all of the biggest ones." neo told us all.

"well the wf is the worst of them all considering that the basically committed terrorist acts."

"ok so what's the plan to take them down a few notches." asked demon.

"well first we do our usual routine qade and i will gather info upfront whilst neo will try and get closer to them and infiltrate the organization and Fox does what he wants and demon your the back up."

with that we all split up to do our thing.

line break.

Well sorry guys but I need pull out for a little bit ozzy needs a cover and since I agreed to those terms I have to go.

at beacon.

when I got to the school I went to the class because I had been told what the subject was, Grimm biology.

now when I got near the class I used a pulse blade to check how many people where there now to my relief there was only about ten people.

now when I used the pulse blade I had a upgrade that let me hear what they where talking about.

and what they where talking about was me or more specifically my allies, the white death, (yes it's very cringe) now that didn't really bother me seeing as no one knew what I looked like cause I never left anyone alive.

now this was pretty funny seeing as they where talking about how to stop me killing people. which was fucking hilarious.

so with that I decided to enter and introduce my self.

(note David wares his helmet and combat suite everywhere as it is both badass and versatile, he also wares the pulse blade out fit.)

"hello class now as you can probability guess your teacher is out at the moment so i have to teach you about some thing I have no Idea about. so if any one has any assignments or the sort you can do them but if you want we could talk about what some of you where talking about just before I came in, the red reaper, now yes before you ask my helmet has built-in audio receptors. now I'll let you decide."

after that the majority of them all came down front only about two stayed at the back.

"ok now what questions do you have about the white death."

"who where the people they killed." asked a blond girl.

"each and every one of the people they've killed where either convicts that had escaped or where gang members, now one example would be Anita sarcision of the church of feminism she was responsible for building a wall around a community and throwing out all of the peaceful kekistanis."

"now what else."

"does anyone know who they are."

"no, any thing else."

"why are you wearing that armour."

"thermite accident, next."

"what do you mean thermite accident."

"what I mean is that its none of your fucking business."

it went like this back and forth, with less hostility of course, for about a hour until it was the end of class which was coincidentally the end of the school day as well.

back at the house.

when I got back no one except demon where home so I decided to go on hacking spree completely going against Ozpin's orders and in the process managing to find out at least a sixth of atlases most top secret secrets.

now all there ideas where redundant and had been proven to not work by either the imc or the millita a long time ago but not to say it wasn't a step in the right direction.

after a while both Fox and qade came through the side door to the ship.

"hey how'd it go, find anything out about the wf." I asked

"not much but apparently a robot and a red Fox just walking about asking questions about terrorists attracts the wrong type of attention most notably from those defence droids."

"well that sucks now what did you find also you might want to take a cloak like not go invisible but a actual cloak next time you go out, and as much as I don't like it we should really get Fox a dog Collier."

"ok but Fox really doesn't want one and I found the locations of some wf bases, so we could go "check them out" if you would like."

"ok but let's wait until neo gets back then see what she has got done so far seeing as we haven't seen her in a day."

it was a couple of hours later when neo came home and Fox had fallen a sleep on the couch curled in a ball and I was right there in Dream world with him.

now when she came in and saw us like that she just had to take a picture of us curled up on the couch most likely for blackmail.

so after I had tried and failed to get the phone off her I eventually gave up and decided to move on to more important matters.

"so neo what have you been up to lately."

 _"well I managed to get work as a body guard for one of there high ranking workers and you will never guess who it is."_

"ok, who is it it can't be anyone that important."

 _"drum role. Roman torchwick."_

"wait why would the wf work with a human."

" _don't know but I do know that he is the one collecting all the dust for them but I don't know what they plan to do with it seeing as he seems to be on a need to know basis."_

"ok, well how about we, or should I say me and de, go cause some troubles for them, now don't answer that cause that's what we are doing, now go do what ever your "employer" wants you to do."

with that she left and I went to get ready.

line break

before any thing. fucking give me reviews i need them to know about what people think and what sort of mistakes and inconsistencies in this shit show that is masquerading and a story.

now time for that explanation on the titan core ability thing.

well the way ions works is its built in and demon, is a ion.

the scorch one is because of wrist mounted thermite launchers.

northstars one is caused by a built in booster pack that enables it to hover and then the missile packs on its back launch the well missiles.

ronin's sword core is cause the sword is super charged with arc energy,

tones is just lazer guided missile launchers.

legions one is a built in aim bot in its big-minigun.

so with enough time and upgrades all, except legions one, could be used on the same titan, the reason I say not legions one is because I personally prefer the forty millimetre tracker cannon that tone uses and so at will be using that or the rail gun that northstar uses.

now sorry for the shorter chapter it just wasn't coming to me this chapter.

also I am going to change at-3930 name seeing as it it very confusing when saying it in a sentence.

edit at-3930 has been changed to de-3007 or demon because if you turn the 3 and the 7 sideways you get m and n so demon.

now qade out.


	5. wolves against demons

hello again.

line break

"so qade what did you find out about these white fang bases."

"well they are mostly outside the city and are very well defended from Grimm but should be easy to infiltrate if that's what you want to do, now what they contain I don't know but from what neo said it's most likely dust or weapons, also will I go and tell demon to get ready."

"ok, go get her ready and tell her to grab the forty mill, the plasma railgun and the broadsword, also tell her to do a full system check so the upgrades don't fall apart on us."

"sure thing boss."

time skip two days.

The base that qade had picked out for our first raid was one that was about two miles outside of vale.

It had and area of about two and a half kilometres squared and had two small warehouses just big enough for a titan to fit in, off to the north of those where a few buildings most likely the armoury and the Barracks the whole thing was surrounded by ten meter high walls with anti Grimm cannons on the watch towers that where dotted about.

We had found that there where two patrols that went around the base in something that looked like those old humves from twenty first century earth and looked to have twenty mill gatling guns mounted on top.

"So David how we doing this."

"first we steal one of those humers (Nick name for the jeeps.) and act as the patrol guys then when we get "off duty" we cloak and get in to one of those warehouses to see what there up to if we get caught ill call de in via warp fall then we level the place, if we do get in start recording so we can get any and all info that we can, after we get all the info we can we level it anyway. got it."

"all right let's go."

the way we got one of the car's was that we had to cloak then when the car passed we had to jump on to the bonnet (hood of the car if your American.) then with suppressed shots we took out the driver and the gunner.

after about half an hour we got the call to come back in. so when we got to the gate I had to cloak and qade changed his look so that we could get back in. remember he's got godly powers. after we had parked and got out, we split up I went to one warehouse and qade the other. we still knew what each other saw because we had linked our helmet camera's to each other's helmet.

now back to me, what I saw when I entered the warehouse was about a dozen or so "soldiers" milling about going over the two aircraft that where there , where checking there weapons or where making something at one of the few forges that where littered about.

after I had a look around I started stealthily making my way over to a important looking building over on the side away from the doors to the place, it was small just big enough that it was the size of a small office but the decorations where that of white fang flags and propaganda for the "organization".

when I made my way over to the building and looked inside I saw a man that was almost as tall as me, and that was surprising seeing as I was a good six foot seven now what the guy was wearing was a grey white sleeveless hoody looking thing with the same Grimm mask that all the other terrorists wore and had a large broad sword strapped to there back and had large antlers sticking out of his head.

from what I could see, they where standing over a large map with lots of red exes on it.

when I sneaked in to the tent I hid at the back as to record as much incriminating data on these guys as possible, the stuff that they where talking about was the typical terrorist stuff such as when they where going to steal dust, weapons, military tech, the works.

after about ten minutes of this I decided that it was time for me and qade to get out of there and level the place.

 **qade pov** (wow this is a first)

when I split from David and went in to my warehouse I found what appeared to be shity versions of the body that I was currently inhabiting, that's to say a Spector, now the shity part aside, what caught my attention was the amount there was like sixty of the buggers in there.

now that didn't really bother me much, but there was also what looked to be a out dated m1 Abrams tank from the twenty first century (now) that was either down for repairs or is being reverse engineered some how.

after looking about I sent a message to David on what I had found, after that he told me to bring in demon and level the place.

line break

now what no one except qade was how qade got the warp fall to essentially be a titanfall teleport.

so that's how demon knew that she was to get ready, first a voice saying "get ready for titanfall" then a few seconds of black and after that, a weightlessness that she probably shouldn't "feel" but still even to her who had done it dozens of times by that point she had to admit, even for a robot it was fun, especially what happened afterwards.

line break

when the white fang heard her falling from the sky at the speed of sound, they panicked.

she hit in to the warehouse that had the airships in it, David and qade had quickly made there way back to the walls, when she landed the wf panicked even more cause with all the upgrades and development on her design over the years that David and neo had done she positively looked like her namesake, a fucking demon, she had the same shape as always but now had a scorch fuel pack on her back that worked like a bag but was also spewed flames every now and then.

demon had also kept the broadsword and had modified it to use the thermite and ark energy at same time to augment it into something truly terrifying and worthy to be welded by a true demon.

David and qade had also merged the fire shield and the vortex shield in to one meaning that demon could switch between each as the situation called for it.

another thing was that they had basically ripped the jetpack off of a northstar titan which was also coincidentally where they had got the plasma-railgun from.

they had also stole the rocket packs from a tone and the faze shift device from another Ronin.

now back to the story, when she had landed she stood up near instantly and was assaulted by small arms fire which didn't even scratch her paint.

modulating her voice to sound truly demonic,"now then, who dares challenge me, come and have a go if you think your hard enough."

near immediately she was hit with one, the sight of a couple of. them legit shit themselves and two, she saw one of them grab a cross between a rpg-7 and a law rocket launcher, called the Dragon fang by the wf, being prepared.

demon then proceed to pull out the forty mill Canon and shot the one with the rocket launcher of the top of the crate they where on top of.

as she was doing that one of the workers had run to a bullhead gunship and had managed to take off.

quickly turning around demon just had time to start the flite core that they had stole and get to it before it got away, once she had grabbed the belly of it she then proceed to tear the wing off causing it to fall on top of the other bullhead.

"demon come in." was heard over the radio.

"yes qade what is it."

"ok so try not to destroy the other warehouse there's something in there that we would like to procure from these guys, got it."

"ok understood."

after that she started gunning down the remaining enemies that where in the warehouse, the one with the broadsword was a little bit harder to hit, not pilot hard just...a trained Spector hard, that and the fact that his sword had a gun barrel built in to the blade that shot dust rounds, eventually she got bored with him, so demon then proceed to holster the forty and draw the ark sword (broadsword) and slice him in half.

just one thing about that plan though, this guy didn't die when he got bitch slapped with the Sharp side of the blade and was just slammed into the wall, so seeing that this wasn't working she pulled out the railgun and sent a fully charged shot into his head effectively turning him to a bloody mist.

now that all the workers on the base where dead, she decided to go and see what qade and David had wanted to preserve.

when she got to the main doors to the warehouse she stopped and considered whether or not to make it a dramatic entrance or just open the door.

 **qade and David's pov.**

when de had started her one titan massacre of the white fang they had been taking out the ones that where on patrol or where elsewhere on the base.

after taking out all combatants in the Barracks they had moved to the warehouse that qade had investigated, lucky for them all the white fang had moved to the warehouse that demon was having her fun in at that moment.

so after the sounds of Canon fire and the screams of the dammed had stoped they waited for about five minutes for demon to show herself, after getting a bit concerned they heard the rending of metal when a ten foot sword destroyed the wall behind them marketing them jump about two meters on the air.

"holy shit de, did you have to scare us so badly." asked a angry qade.

"yes, also your reactions where fucking hilarious." she said as she made a chuckling sound.

"wait you find stuff funny, I mean yea you are a really well made ai but I don't think that you where designed to be able to find stuff funny?" asked a incredulous David.

"well at this point my creator's would most likely consider me to be a crazy or malfunctioning ai but I like to think I am better than that."

"well ok Damm but on to more pressing matters how do we get this tank back home." said David.

"well I could make a transport that I saw somewhere pick us and the tank up." qade told us.

"well ok, qade do what ever you do and demon pick up the tank gently then come back and help me get some of these robots for our own personal use."

when we got outside, with demon deciding to just drag the tank, we heard what could only be jet engines, when we all looked up we all saw a green angular aircraft fast approaching.

"welcome my friends to the pelican."

(pelican, halo franchise, also remember that the pelican can easily Carrie a scorpion tank which is twice the size of a m1 Abrams tank that the squad currently have)

"well Damm qade I know you are like godly but sometimes I forget and when you do stuff like this im just like, Damm I have good friends, but question how are demon and the tank going to fit."

"well the tank is attached to that bit at the back and de can climb on top and hold on for dear life."

"I have no objections to holding on top of the ship, it sounds fun."

well ok then but how are we going to get past the air defences I know that you could just God power it but on also know that you don't like using your God powers as it is just a bit over powered and you like a bit of a challenge."

"well your not wrong there, but this does come with built-in cloaking and anti-radar coating on it."

"well I'm sold now onwards and upwards and all that we have a tank to fix and explosives to plant."

"uhh totally forgot to do that but you know I will make one exception here and plant the explosives with my God powers as you put it."

"thank you qade now let's go."

and with that they flew into that Sun rise and towards vale as explosions rocked the Forrest below and killed anyone or any thing caught in it.

line break

few, man you do not want to know how hard this chapter was to Wright.

so as my first real fight scene how did I do.

also demon got some screen time and had a descent amount of time to herself and I also done my first pov change, that was probably the hardest part seeing as I have only ever done one pov in a story ever also just some rudimentary reviews would great help me out.

now peace out.


End file.
